


The First Quest of Indiana Jones

by elfwannabe



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfwannabe/pseuds/elfwannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiana's first mission was a different kind of tough. Parody born of being an actual archaeology student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Quest of Indiana Jones

Indiana Jones looked up at the decrepit building. The deadline for this assignment was approaching quickly; he had to retrieve the item tonight or all his efforts would have been in vain. He took a deep breath, adjusted his satchel, walked carefully up the stairs to the main doors, and entered the building. Indy scanned the building, searching for the clues that he knew would lead him to the treasure he sought.

Finally, he located a large cabinet-like object towards the center of the room. He moved swiftly to it, all the while keeping an eye open for any signs of his competition. No one was visible from his vantage point in the room, but Indy knew that that did not necessarily mean that he was in the clear. He pulled one of the cabinet’s many drawers open and delicately flipped through the ancient records inside.

“Got it!” Indy breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled a pencil and paper from his satchel and copied the information from the file. He took a crumpled map from the back pocket of his trousers and examined it, comparing it with what he had just written down. After determining the location of the item, Indy headed off in its direction. Eventually he came to a rather feeble-looking staircase. He paused for a moment, gazing into the darkness at the bottom of the stairwell and assessing his situation. _It’s no use,_ he thought. _I can’t leave without it. I’ll just have to hope I don’t break my neck._

Indy cautiously placed his right foot on the first step. Ever so carefully, he shifted more of his weight on to it. The step creaked, but stayed firmly in place. Reassured, he slowly descended the staircase. Once he was safely back on solid ground, Indy once again consulted his map. He knew he would need it to get through the labyrinth that lay before him. Taking care to keep an eye out for his competitors, Indy made his way to the location of the object.

“Ah ha!” he allowed himself a brief feeling of triumph before focusing, again, on the task at hand. He had found the location of the item, but there were numerous similar looking objects surrounding it. He had prepared for this. Indy pulled out the information he had copied from the ancient records and scanned each of the objects. His breath caught in his throat. This was it! He carefully removed the object from its resting place. He had it! Franz Boas’ _The Mind of Primitive Man_ was his! Indiana Jones sighed in relief as he slid the book into his bag; now he could finish his report. As he headed back to the main floor of the library, Indy promised himself that the rest of his Undergraduate career would be free from procrastination.


End file.
